


euphoria found

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho is a beta who wants to try his alpha boyfriend Chen's knot.





	euphoria found

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** alpha/beta/omega’verse, knotting
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #3: abo, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

‘You really don’t have to do this,’ says Jongdae, which would be a nice thing to say fifteen minutes ago but feels a little too late now that he’s got his dick inside of Junmyeon’s ass.

Junmyeon says so.

Jongdae raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. ‘So you want me to pull out then?’

Quickly, Junmyeon hooks his legs around Jongdae’s waist, keeps his ankles locked so Jongdae cannot - in fact - pull out. ‘I didn’t say _that_.’

‘Hyung.’ Jongdae’s voice is low and flat; Junmyeon squashes down the urge to whine in apology. He’s a beta, _not_ an omega - that was the _point_ , after all.

‘Just - just fuck me,’ says Junmyeon, setting his jaw. He feels Jongdae’s weight settle along the back of his thighs, pressing his knees further into his chest. This close and Jongdae’s alpha scent is heavy in Junmyeon’s nose - has him turned on beyond belief, not that Jongdae really _needs_ pheromones to turn Junmyeon on.

He’s not even biologically wired like an omega to roll onto his back and submit, but he blames the urge on Jongdae - Jongdae who is looking down at him with his dark eyes and flat, unsmiling mouth, expectant.

‘C’mon,’ urges Junmyeon, embarrassed at his own breathlessness even though nothing has even _happened_ yet. Jongdae nods and begins to pull out, fuck back in - slow and steady until Junmyeon is used to the feeling of a fat alpha cock inside of him.

Sometimes - sometimes - Junmyeon wishes he _did_ have that biological imperative. The one that makes him leak slick, get him wet and loose and slutty, have him bursting with pheromones, the ones that scream _fuck me fuck me fuck me_ \- the ones that all alphas seem completely unable to turn down.

Jongdae’s told him time and time again of course that Junmyeon doesn’t need them - and he’s probably right. Still doesn’t change the fact that Jongdae had locked himself in his apartment for all four days of his rut, refusing to take any help from his own damn boyfriend who would gladly have taken his dick on a marathon ride - even _with_ a knot.

Which brings him here - getting fucked slow and deep by Jongdae, panting wetly. ‘You can - faster, please - ’

Jongdae hums, leaning forward even more. He’s staring down at Junmyeon - eyes pitch-black and unblinking - as his hips pick up the pace.

The pleasure sparks along Junmyeon’s spine, has his mouth going dry, finding he can’t look away from Jongdae’s gaze. ‘Aren’t - you gonna say something - Jongdae, please - ’

Something like amusement flashes over Jongdae’s face. ‘What’s that, hyung?’

‘Fucking hell,’ groans Junmyeon, realizing that of course this wouldn’t be easy, of course Jongdae wouldn’t just _knot_ him. No - he wanted Junmyeon to _ask_ , over and over again. ‘Jongdae-ah - ’

This time, Jongdae fucks him harder, clearly taking pity. Junmyeon’s thankful because his face has gone completely red in embarrassment, trying to figure out the best way to - to _beg_ , like an omega would, for a knot.

‘Maybe - on my knees,’ pants Junmyeon, squeezing his eyes shut as Jongdae eases into a quick, hard pace that has him moaning with each breath. His asshole feels so slutty and warm around Jongdae’s cock - taking that thick, heavy piece with a wet noise, letting the friction ride through his nerves, frying his brain. ‘Easier - easier to fuck me - _knot me_ \- on my knees?’

‘Oh, is that what you want, hyung?’ Jongdae’s teasing - sweet and gentle - considering his fat dick is dragging along Junmyeon’s rim over and over again, grinding into his sweet spot with each fuck inside of his ass.

He pulls out after a moment and waits - doesn’t help Junmyeon prop himself up and turn over. Junmyeon swallows down his embarrassment - he _asked_ for this, he _did_ , now he had to _take_ it. ‘C’mon - c’mon, Jongdae, fuck me.’

‘Yes, hyung,’ says Jongdae from behind him. Junmyeon can’t help but moan when he feels Jongdae’s hands settle over his hips, bring him back as he slides his cock in. ‘Like this?’

‘You - !’ Junmyeon tries to say but gets the rest of his syllables knocked out of him in a desperate moan when Jongdae begins to _fuck_ him.

Fucks him good and proper - hard and loud, ruining him from the inside out. Junmyeon thinks hazily this is what an omega must feel like: turned on beyond measure while his alpha drives his dick into his ass, nailing into his prostate, making his own cock harden and spit precome onto the sheets below with each thrust.

He’s trying to think, can only focus on the heavy, thick weight of Jongdae’s dick forcing its way into him, pulling back, fucking deep inside. Again and again. Junmyeon is groaning loudly, loving the familiar slap of Jongdae’s balls against his ass, keeping his spine arched so his hips are high in the air, welcoming each slam into him.

It’s enough to break Jongdae’s silence, has him cursing. ‘Look so fucking hot like this, hyung.’

‘Yeah?’ Junmyeon blinks blearily at the pillow in front of him, how his fingers are clawing into it for a grip. ‘Fuck - _fuck_ \- Jongdae-ah - ’

‘You - You want me to knot you this time, hyung?’

Junmyeon’s sure there’s concern in those words, but it’s hard to hear it under the sheer arousal clouding his brain. ‘ _Please_ \- please, I wanna take your knot - just - inside me - _please_ \- ’

‘Yeah, yes, fuck,’ replies Jongdae, nails digging into Junmyeon’s hips as he nails into him.

The frantic, hard pace has Junmyeon muffling his noises into the pillow, feeling his knees spread open and his ass tilt upwards, trying to take Jongdae’s cock even _deeper_ , as if he could - as if Jongdae wasn’t screwing him into the mattress.

‘ _Jongdae_ ,’ he chokes out, his own cock heavy between his thighs, and Jongdae’s nails claw into Junmyeon’s hips in reply.

‘Feel it - you feel it, hyung, yeah,’ he rambles, voice rough with how fucking close he is to the edge.

Junmyeon nods, tries to respond. ‘Yes, yes, yes - ’ - it’s fucking unmistakable - the widening of Jongdae’s cock, how it’s stretching apart Junmyeon’s rim, making his nerves light up with pleasure-pain. Each thrust feels different now - has Jongdae’s cock drag along the rim hard, keeping Junmyeon open and wide for a second too long before he’s shoving back inside, driving that new girth deep.

It would hurt if Junmyeon wasn’t so fucking turned on; for now all he can focus on is the width of Jongdae’s cock finally knotting up, taking Junmyeon to his limits with each push-pull. He can’t tell if he wants to get away or get _more_ \- letting the sensations overwhelm him as Jongdae’s fat dick plugs him up, tries to pull out, finds that it _can’t_.

‘S’in, it’s in, oh fuck,’ stutters Junmyeon, breathing hard, trying to keep his hips still so he can feel the hot, thick knot inside of his ass. ‘Shoulda - used more lube,’ is his final conclusion as he trembles on his hands and knees, trying not to drool into the pillow.

‘I’m coming,’ growls out Jongdae, as if Junmyeon isn’t acutely aware of each twitch and pulse of Jongdae’s cock inside of him. He can’t help but moan when Jongdae’s dick pulses with come, line after line.

Jongdae’s stopped moving - probably for Junmyeon’s sake - but Junmyeon can’t help it when he decides he hasn’t had enough. He shoves his face into the pillow to muffle himself as he presses his hips back, grinds onto Jongdae’s fat knot, feeling the pressure in his gut begin to peak.

‘Don’t - fuck, hyung - ’ warns Jongdae, but Junmyeon’s shit at listening to Jongdae on the best of days and right now there was a knot inside of him and he _wanted_ it _all_ \- feeling the thickness pull his asshole wide and press hard against his prostate, pulses of come _still_ pumping into him, pushing even deeper into him.

And _fuck_ \- he deserves it when Jongdae growls again, nails clawing red lines into Junmyeon’s hips, as he hitches Junmyeon’s ass up and grinds _hard_ into him. ‘Here - this what you want, hyung?’

Junmyeon sobs as the fat knot moves inside of him - in jerking, rough movements inside of his ass, keeping him just on _this_ side of pleasure-pain, while Jongdae pants and keeps fucking _coming_. So much _come_ \- all of it warm and wet and plugged up inside of him as Jongdae tries to keep pounding him even if he can’t get the space for it.

It’s too fucking much. Junmyeon can feel his balls tighten as Jongdae pushes his sharp hips into Junmyeon’s ass, drag his knot in short, fast jerks along the inside of Junmyeon’s walls. He twists his fingers into the sheets and comes too - body trembling with overstimulation as he empties out onto the space under him.

‘ _Fuck_ , hyung,’ manages Jongdae, feeling Junmyeon’s ass milk his knot through the aftershocks of Junmyeon’s orgasm. Junmyeon is whimpering, wordless, adrift - so _this_ is what it felt like for a sweet, unslicked beta ass to take a fat alpha knot.

‘S’good, fuck, Jongdae,’ stutters Junmyeon, hands giving out for him to collapse on his forearms, ass still high in the air and full of Jongdae’s cock and come. ‘So _big_ , oh god, but _good_.’

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae’s voice is strained, his hands coming off Junmyeon’s hips to stroke the length of his back. His knot will come down eventually - in less than twenty minutes he said, so for now Junmyeon just lies there and takes the comfort given, ass still squeezing occasionally around the cock and come inside of him. ‘You - You gonna try this again?’

Junmyeon doesn’t even have to think before answering. ‘Fuck yes.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this au deserves like 5k more of porn; anyway, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
